


【水行俠】Happy Mother's Day （親情向）

by Graybi



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: Arthur找到一個把Orm帶離牢籠的好理由：母親節
Relationships: Arthur Curry & Orm Marius, Arthur Curry/Orm Marius, Atlanna & Arthur Curry (DCU), Atlanna/Tom Curry (DCU), 瑟奧, 阿瑟 X 奧姆
Kudos: 10





	【水行俠】Happy Mother's Day （親情向）

**Author's Note:**

> 11/05 02:16  
> 更新完畢
> 
> 10/05 23:49  
> 晚點補完，先佔位  
> BY 無恥日期控

Orm盯著餐桌上被Arthur稱之為蛋糕、烤雞、意大利麵和啤酒的物體們，它們的氣味是他未曾聞嗅過的。  
「你可以試試看喔！」  
他的壯碩哥哥這樣說。  
「不需要。」  
他壓抑住好奇心，冷淡地回應。

幾個小時前，Arthur來到了他的牢房，朝他劈頭一句“今天是母親節”。

Orm有聽過這屬於陸地人的節日，從名字就能看出涵義，實在膚淺得很。然而，既然關係到母親，那他仍是樂意參與的。

就在此時，有人踢了踢燈塔守護者的家門。  
「噢！一定是老爸買好菜回來了！」  
Arthur沒有猜錯。

餐桌上總算有種Orm認識的食物——脫了殼的牡蠣。

Arthur來牢房的時間是早上，那時他已經用過早膳。現在已快中午，規律的作息使Orm感到飢餓。  
「你可以先吃一點，餐點陸續有來。」  
Orm盯著眼前的白滑軟肉，他克制住嚥口水的衝動，移開視線。  
「母親在哪？」  
這是他答應來到這小房子的唯一理由。  
「和Mera去澳洲看珊瑚礁，你知道的，驚喜。」  
「我知道珊瑚白化。」  
「嘻嘻，我就知道你會這樣說……」  
Orm決定忽略兄長不算小聲的嘀咕。  
「你有什麼不舒服嗎？」  
亞特蘭提斯曾經的王挑起一邊眉回應這問題。  
「你知道的，陸地和大海……」  
Arthur比了個手勢，  
「我想戰犯的身體狀況不是陛下你需要擔心的。」  
「你真是難相處。」  
又是一句嘀咕和忽視。  
「兩位，如果你們願意幫忙，我會很高興。」  
送完牡蠣又出門泊車子的Tom再次進屋時這樣講。

因為店員疏忽而多訂了很多沒脫殼的牡蠣，Tom覺得這正好滿足海底人們的需要，所以便多買了兩箱回來。

「你要搬到哪？」  
以亞特蘭提斯人的體質來說，一箱牡蠣不算什麼，但這和喜歡捧著它走路沒有關係。  
「我家的私人海灘。」  
其實就是屋後的小海灘。兄弟二人坐在岸邊的礁石上開著牡蠣，Arthur很習慣，Orm也不認為這有什麼困難，但相比Arthur大刺刺的動作，他的動作多了幾分優雅的味道。  
「你肚子餓可以吃一點，反正有這麼多。」  
說後，Arthur轉過身背對Orm。在他背對Orm剝開第十隻牡蠣時，幾不可聞的吸吮聲牽起了他的嘴角。  
「牡蠣真好吃！」  
他那在海潮拍岸時仍清晰可聞的吸吮聲使Orm皺起了眉。

二人快要完成工作時，Arthur用一個牡蠣空殼指著不遠處喊道。  
「喔！寄居蟹！」  
Orm順著他所指的方向看去。背著白色螺殼的小小清道夫正在撿食沖到岸邊的藻類，牠的身後是後午的豔陽。陌生的刺眼感覺使Orm不適，他閉上眼側過頭，然後又出現另一種陌生的感覺。  
「喔！抱歉，是我沒注意到。」  
海底的王子試著睜開眼，但才睜開一點點就因眼前一片白茫茫和痛感而重新閉上。  
「你先別急，很快便會沒事。」  
一隻溫暖的手覆上Orm的眼睛，他能感到自己的睫毛被壓彎曲。  
「慢慢來，再多眨幾次眼。」  
Arthur輕柔的哄導使Orm決定照做，很快，不適感退去。

眼前一片漆黑，就像無光的海床。和海床不同的是，這漆黑是溫暖的。

想要說出"拿開你的手"，但想想又覺得不合禮數，加上剛剛接受過幫助，有點無所適從的Orm輕輕地撥開了Arthur的手。  
「好點了嗎？」  
單膝蹲在他跟前的Arthur問。Orm想要點頭，但眼角的異物感使他分神。他抬手摸向該處。

海水？但又有點不一樣。

「生理性淚水而已，畢竟剛才被陽光刺到。」  
Orm納悶地摩擦指尖，濕潤處飄來和海水相似的氣味。  
「你可以嘗嘗，咸的。」  
Arthur的話他才不想聽，他用力地把陌生的濕潤揉乾。  
「你喜歡吧！」  
Arthur聳聳肩，不予置評。

兄弟二人回到屋子時，Mera和Atlanna已經回來。兩位女士臉上都是燦爛的笑容。  
「母親。」  
同樣的單詞，Orm的被Arthur的掩過，但他仍然獲得一個親暱的擁抱。

Mera和Atlanna從澳洲帶來了不少貝類，Orm很久沒吃過這些，有認識的人在場，他稍稍放縱自己期待待會的用餐。然而就在大家忙著準備時，Arthur偷偷把Orm拉到屋外，他在Orm不滿提問時指向燈塔。

Orm如Arthur所料的，被燈塔上看到的夕陽所震撼。  
「我知道我有個住在海底的弟弟後，就一直想著要給他看看這個。」  
在夕陽下笑著的Arthur使Orm眼角處再次感到之前的陌生感覺。

生理性淚水。他記得Arthur是這樣稱呼它們的。

沒多久，澤貝爾的公主來到燈塔下通知他倆可以吃飯了。Orm熟練地把不捨藏好，回身往階梯走去。在他要踏出第一步時，他的兄弟拉住了他。  
「我打賭你不敢。」  
Arthur以下巴比示身後的大海。  
「我敢。」  
Orm回答。

從高處躍進大海是Orm從未有過的體驗，落水那個當下有點疼痛，但以海底人的體質來說不值一提。  
「你不應該放我回到海洋的，陛下。」  
「你游不過我。」  
「我游得過。」  
「不，你不能。」  
Orm的教養使他自動中斷這場無意義的鬥嘴。  
「比比看？」  
但Arthur的教養和他不同。  
「我認為——」  
「追到我我請你吃冰淇淋。」  
Orm不知道什麼是冰淇淋，但他認為自己是告訴Arthur比賽應該要同時起步才算公平的最佳人選。

兩道因疾速而產生的白色水流緩緩消散於湛藍色的波濤中。

比賽被Mera的魔法水流打斷。澤貝爾公主把不滿全往Arthur身上倒。  
「唏！Orm也有追上來。」  
言下之意，他也不是無辜的。  
「Orm從不會這樣，是你把他帶壞了。」  
公主繞起雙手飄浮在Arthur面前。  
「好吧！誰叫我是哥哥。」  
Arthur朝Mera攤開雙手。在他旁邊的Orm第一次感到弟弟這身份還是有好處的。

相較公主的怪責，Atlanna顯然對兄弟二人這種打成一片很是滿意。  
「玩得開心嗎？」  
她聽過Mera的陳述後，這樣問。問的同時為遲來的兄弟二人各盛了碗湯。  
「我贏了。」  
「你沒有。」  
「你可以問Mera。」  
「我不知道你們在比什麼。」  
言下之意，別扯上我。紅髮女孩吸吮起自己因去找二人而放下良久的牡蠣。  
「速度！」  
"還不夠明顯嗎？"Arthur的表情如是表示。  
「我忘了。」  
Mera給自己餵上一口奶油龍利柳。  
「唏！」  
Orm的笑意像海底電鰻般探了探頭。那一閃而逝只被一直低調注意他的Atlanna和Tom捕捉到，二人相視而笑，兩手在桌上交握在一塊。看到這幕的Orm不太自在地低下頭嘗了一口沒體驗過的烹調手法。他喜歡香草，但不適應肉醬。

「我們什麼時候回去？」  
看著Arthur鋪床的Orm問。  
「你不舒服嗎？」  
Orm開始思考是否有需要告訴Arthur自己能和他一樣在陸上良好適應。  
「沒有。」  
「那就明天再講吧！我累了。」  
沒原因，Orm卻認為這是個謊言。儘管Arthur打了個大大的呵欠。  
「政事——」  
「Vulko會處理。」  
這名字使Orm撇開了頭。  
「睡吧。」  
對此，Arthur沒多作評論。

Arthur把床讓給了他，自己打地鋪。他的床正對著躺開的窗戶，窗外是連成一片的天海，與及無盡繁星。正想躺下的Orm看得入迷。  
「很美吧！」  
「有點像珊瑚產卵。」  
「喔！我還沒看過，年末一起去看吧！」  
"我是戰犯，陛下。"Orm沒把話說出口。  
「睡吧！」  
Arthur拍了拍他近床側的手。  
「晚安。」  
躺下後，Orm說。  
「晚安。」  
Arthur回道。

從來只有一人的寢室有了別人。  
無數個歸於沉寂的晚安有了回應。

海底王國的兄弟二人背對著對方，細細品味著現在的感受。年紀較長的那位先失笑。他的聲音很輕，但仍被床上的弟弟捕捉到。  
"天真。"  
Orm心底暗道，然後因為同樣的理由，笑了。

*****END*****


End file.
